


don't be afraid (we'll make it out of this mess)

by incxndias



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jamie just being utterly in love with dani, one day at a time, soft, still kinda sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndias/pseuds/incxndias
Summary: After weeks of longing stares and dancing around each other, after that one horrible night, the au pair and the gardener decide to take things one day at a time.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	don't be afraid (we'll make it out of this mess)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Damie one shot, but I'll write more to it if y'all think I should continue with it! Hope you enjoy!

The au pair sat on the edge of her bed, taking in the room she had called home for the past several weeks. She ran her eyes, now multicolored, one brown and one blue, across the floorboards, trying to remember which one creaked if stood on with just enough pressure. She recalled the way the bedsheets engulfed her as she pulled the gardener close to her at night, and how the gardener would press herself against her, vying for more contact though they hardly ever left space between them. 

The blonde’s hand sat against the duvet, her fingertips running across it as she tried to commit the silky feel to memory. Her eyes hadn’t moved from the floorboards, the image of Flora kneeling down in front of her suitcase days after she had moved in, trying to help and make the unpacking easier flooded her mind. It had been shocking to see the gold-framed glasses sitting on the eight year old’s nose, like they had any business being there. The cracked lens had set something off in her that day, and the reason she had ended up at Bly had been too much to handle in such a short moment. The wave of emotions had hit the young au pair before she had run out the front door of Bly Manor and leaned herself against the stone of a potted bush while breathing deeply. And though she hadn’t seen or heard the gardener approach, part of her had known she was there before the hesitant words had even left her lips. Wistful could be the only thing to describe the look plastered on the blonde’s face as she recounted the moment that made her start falling for the gardener in the first place. 

The said gardener, her brown curly hair unruly and only kept down by a blue bandana, stood in the doorway watching the au pair become lost in her thoughts. It was a thing that happened quite often, she was beginning to realize. However, the wistful gaze that sat upon the au pair’s face made a smile stretch across the gardener’s own. And although she tried to remain quiet as she stepped in the direction of the bed, gardening boots were not the most quiet pair of shoes one could own. 

The au pair looked up like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car before a small smile appeared across her lips at the realization of who stood before her. 

“I think this is the cleanest I’ve ever seen your overalls,” she joked, nudging the brunette’s shoulder as she sat down beside her. 

“Well Poppins, you spend an hour out there in the garden and see if you come out with clean clothes,” the gardner smiled. After the scare of a night they had, she was grateful the woman beside her found a reason, no matter how small, to smile. 

Although, the moment was short lived. The au pair’s face fell into seriousness, and the gardener’s followed with concern. 

“Jamie?” The blonde shifted her eyes from where they rested, in the tiny space between them, to gazing into questioning green eyes. “Where do we go from here? What happens next?” 

Jamie took a moment to think about her response, knowing nothing was set in stone. Everything quite the opposite, in fact. Both of them had discussed their ideas about moving forward after the ordeal that had taken place the night before, however. Jamie dreamt of going to America, at least for a few months, following Flora and Miles and making sure they got settled in before leaving them completely to their Uncle Henry. Then maybe they could travel to Vermont around Christmas time, see the snow. She knew her hopes were high, but she mostly just wanted to be in the presence of the woman next to her. One may so far as to say she would sell her soul for the blonde if the opportunity arose, as long as it meant she was happy. 

“Well,” Jamie started, “we’ll take everything one day at a time. Nothing has to be set. Whatever you want to do, I will be right there with you, Dani.” The gardener had taken the au pair’s hand in hers, looking right into the eyes she had expected to be blue, though each one now different from the other. They reminded her of the sacrifice the girl had made, how entirely brave and entirely stupid she could be all at once. They reminded her that neither of them knew how long they had, but she knew they would make the most of it. Jamie looked into the eyes she would eventually grow used to, the eyes she would eventually grow to love because they belonged to the woman that had stolen her heart, and she willed the blonde to take in everything she had just said. Even the words that were lost along the way. The ones she thought twice about before tucking them away for a better time. They didn’t have eternity, or as long as they would like. But they would have plenty of time, just the two of them. 

A silent promise, as the gardener gently squeezed the au pair’s hand and let her lean her forehead on her shoulder before linking their pinkies together. 

Neither of them were going anywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that, let me know what you think. Should I make it into something bigger? 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @/blyshill 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
